Weekend Away
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: AU: A little fun with Severus and Gwen. Companion to When the World Ends but can stand on its own.


Hello dears, I've been missing my daily dose of Severus and Gwen. Here is a short piece I wrote while writing When the World Ends but didn't include as it didn't follow my direction. It's mostly just for fun and a small reminder, yes I am still working diligently on the sequel.

As always, I own nothing. Severus Snape belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you come here often?"

Gwen looked up from her menu, smiling when she saw who it was.

"I was recommended by a friend."

"So this would be your first time here?" Severus sat on the bench across from her. "Might I suggest you try the chowder. It's excellent."

Gwen grinned, tilting her head. "Chowder does sound good. It's been so cold lately."

Severus extended his hand.

"I'm Severus." Gwen took his hand with a brief nod.

"Severus. I'm Gwen but everyone calls me Gwendolyn."

His brow shot up.

"Usually the abbreviation is used as the nickname. Why do they call you Gwendolyn?"

Gwen exaggerated a sigh.

"Well, my real name _is_ Gwendolyn but it always seemed too fancy. I prefer just Gwen. Simple. Sweet. Just-to-the-point kind of name."

"Gwendolyn does roll off the tongue."

"Severus isn't a common name, is there significance to it?" Gwen took a sip of her water. Severus grinned.

"Besides being severe?"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I didn't want to assume."

"It's a family name. My mother's side was very traditional – there are countless grandfathers, fathers, uncles, and brothers with the name. However, I have several former students who would attest to my character as being severe."

"If you made them work, any teacher would be labeled severe. What do you teach? Younger children perhaps?"

Severus grinned, leaning slightly forward.

"I was the potions master at Hogwarts."

Folding her arms, Gwen leaned forward on the table.

"What a coincidence, I currently work at Hogwarts as the potion mistress."

Severus gave a snort. "You don't look like a potion mistress."

Gwen's smile wrinkled. "You mean I should look old, wrinkly, greasy-haired and covered in burn marks?" He only nodded yes, making her growl. "Don't let appearances fool you –"

"Indeed," he purred, effectively ending her venting on stereotypes. The waiter came by then, asking to take their order. Severus ordered the chowder for both of them before sending the waiter off. Silence draped around them, Gwen running her finger along the moisture sweating around her glass while Severus just looked at her.

"Why don't we skip lunch and go to my place."

Gwen looked up surprised, her mouth dangerously close to dropping. Severus was smirking as he stood, reaching for Gwen's coat and holding it for her. Unable to speak, Gwen slipped into it. Severus ran his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his, leading them towards the door. Severus held the door, letting Gwen go before him.

"Of course, if you want to stay, we can." He said casually, while still leading Gwen away from the restaurant. Gwen just shook her head, her attention more on his hand than his words. He had laced their fingers together, his thumb rubbing gently against her. It seemed intimate and strange for Severus to hold her hand in this way. It was cute actually.

"I am hungry." Gwen finally found her voice. Severus glanced at her, that wicked look in his eye. She blushed, knowing that look and what he was thinking. He just tugged her along, leading them through the busy streets and people. At some point, Gwen took hold of his sleeve, her body right next to his. Severus moved with ease, mindful of Gwen's attachment to him. When they left the crowds behind, Gwen didn't move her hand away. Instead, she moved slightly closer. Severus glanced at her.

"Have I mentioned how attractive you look in that dress?"

Her cheeks heated as she bit her lower lip. Gwen was wearing a simple cotton dress. It was sleeveless, with only an eyelet design around the edges and on the bodice. The rose color looked nice against her tanned skin and light brown locks. It wasn't common wear for English winter but then again, they weren't in England currently.

"My hotel is just around the corner. We can order room service."

Gwen could only nod, surprised at the man beside her. Severus walked through the hotel lobby with confidence and an easy manner. The elevator was slightly crowded, forcing them to stand closer together. Severus's sandalwood scent enticed Gwen's senses. Walking down the long hallway, Gwen felt the fluttering of her stomach. Her step paused, causing Severus to look at her.

"Is everything alright? Am I going too fast?"

"I just need a moment." Gwen stepped back, leaning against the wall. Their laced fingers still connected them. Severus allowed her a few moments before he stepped closer, closing out the outside world. Gwen's lashes fluttered as his mouth hovered over hers.

"Better?"

"Almost."

They lips whispered against each other before Severus's hand was holding Gwen's head and he was deepening their kiss. She took ahold of his shirt, pulling him close, as their tongues danced. Severus pulled back just enough to open their hotel door. In a fury of passionate kisses, Severus maneuvered Gwen into the room, kicking the door closed. His hands slipped down her back, cupping her butt, pressing her into him. It wasn't long before they were both lying on the bed.

_Later…_

"I am hungry, you know," murmured Gwen, snuggling into Severus's bare chest. "You promised room service." He chuckled, looking at her curled up against him.

"So I did."

Gwen lifted herself up, kissing his nose.

"It isn't nice to starve your wife on her honeymoon."

His frown went up. "I thought this was my honeymoon as well."

"That's what they all think," smiled Gwen.


End file.
